


yuuri knows a lot about victor

by booooin



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Gen, M/M, Pre-Canon, Pre-Slash, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-18
Updated: 2016-11-23
Packaged: 2018-08-31 15:33:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8583886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/booooin/pseuds/booooin
Summary: Pre-canon!verse. Yuuri works at a convenience store and Victor comes in to buy something. By the end of it, Yuuri really just wants to die (and maybe hold Victor's hand).Second chapter is up: Yuuri encounters Victor a second time six months later and is too busy trying to keep his mouth shut to figure out how to say anything.





	1. Chapter 1

Yuuri left his charger at home and has 5% of his battery remaining on his phone but four hours left to his shift so he gets off Instagram and tries a sudoku puzzle. It's been years since he'd done one, when they were in vogue, so he's sitting there, spaced out, trying to figure out how to move numbers around so there aren't three six's all in one cube when someone's knocking on the cash register like it's a door.

“Yoo-hoo,” the someone says, too cheery for the poor service.

When Yuuri looks up he doesn't even greet the customer because it's Victor Nikiforov in a black t-shirt, puffy jacket, and one cotton glove. _Victor Nikiforov_ is in his hometown, in the little corner store where Yuuki was talked, by his mother, into doing some part time work at before he started university.

“Let's see,” says Victor, leaning in too close. Yuuri can suddenly tell that he doesn't wear cologne and tries, very carefully, to not scoot backwards too obviously. “Which one do you like?”

Yuuri is an idiot because it takes him a full minute to realize Victor is pointing at the display of condoms behind him and not just babbling nonsense.

“Ah, I've never used any!” he says stupidly, waving his hands in front of his face and hitting Victor on the nose. It makes Victor stand up straight and regard Yuuri, too closely for comfort, for the first time. “Maybe Trojan?” suggests Yuuri, feeling scrutinized and throwing condoms on the counter while staring, very intently, at all the different kinds there are. “Extra ribbed? We have Magnum Extra Large too!”

There's thirty different boxes of condoms by the cash register before Yuuri realizes he had gone for overkill, nailed it, and was sailing the orbit into the beyond.

“I would like to purchase some cigarettes, please,” says Victor, embarrassed, in crisp Japanese.

The cigarettes display, Yuuri realizes, is hidden behind the condoms.

Victor slides through the situation, snaps his fingers, and looks _straight into Yuuri's eyes_. “Lucky Strike, I think. Blue.”

“I going to need to see some ID,” says Yuuri out of habit before he can stop himself, cursing his cashier training.

Victor pats his pockets half heartedly while Yuuri takes the opportunity to push all the condoms on the register to the floor. He's feeling relieved as he grabs a pack of blue Lucky Strikes and slides it across a clean counter when he looks up and Victor is empty handed and sheepish.

“I'm almost 30,” he lies.

Yuuri knows Victor is lying because he's had all his stats, including zodiac sign (Sagittarius, like him) and blood type (O, which _no one_ knows), memorized since grade school so Victor's literally picked the last cashier in the entire country of Japan he could pull a fast one on.

“You're 23,” Yuuri accuses.

He doesn't have time to get even more embarrassed than he already is (because admitting you know everything about your idol to his face is definitely _not_ cool) because, suddenly, Victor is all big movements, backing out of the store, with one hand in his pocket. “Sorry, sorry! Next time I will bring my ID,” he shouts and, waving once with the gloved hand, leaves quickly out the door.

Yuuri's confused because, last time he checked, 23 is old enough to buy cigarettes until he tries to grab the carton he had just put on the counter but finds nothing but air. There's nothing there.

That day, Yuuri learns that Victor Nikiforov is quick and subtle not just when he's spinning and waltzing on ice but when he sees something he wants, shoplifting it as fast as a silver fox.

 


	2. yuuri figures out a more professional way to feel embarrassed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In Yuuri's second encounter with Victor, he's too busy keeping his mouth shut at all costs to say anything to the guy.

The second time Victor shits all over Yuuri's life Yuuri's already a hot mess from, somehow, doing surprisingly and inexplicably well in the junior finals. The pressure from being named Japan's top emerging skater has Yuuri binge eating every night, anxiously checking his newsfeed, and skimming every article scrutinizing him as a set of strengths and flaws.

The first senior competition Yuuri attends is in San Francisco, where it's scarf weather despite it being summer and Ciao Ciao makes him run three miles, despite it all being up or down hill, to the farmer's market and back every morning.

The day of the competition, Ciao Ciao drops him off in a remote area without any public transportation.

"Yuuri!" Ciao Ciao grins, happily waving Yuuri's phone. "Your warm up begins now! The competition begins in one hour. If you don't make it, I won't forgive you!"

Then, he drove off, leaving Yuuri to run his way downtown.

By the time Yuuri arrives, out of breath and glasses fogged from sweat, all the other skaters are already on the rink practicing jumps. He's about to give Ciao Ciao a piece of his mind when he realizes his coach is chatting up  _Victor Nikiforov_.

"Yuuri!" Ciao Ciao waves him over. "I want to introduce you to Victor."

Yuuri's not religious but he's  _praying_ that Victor doesn't remember him from the last and only time they met, six months ago, because the encounter had made him want to do nothing but give up skating forever to crawl into a hole and die when he realizes that Victor is looking him up and down, breaks out in cold sweat, and can't figure out how to move his tongue and lips to start talking-

Victor snaps his fingers and points right at Yuuri. "The cashier!" He identifies, skating away backwards until he's a delicate figure that's all graceful lines and poised muscles.

Ciao Ciao mistakes Yuuri's incapacity for speech for something it, entirely, is not. "Yuuri, this is the feeling I want you to remember on the rink today!"

 

* * *

 

 

The whole competition Yuuri thinks of nothing except the high expectations his family, his hometown, and, goddammit, his country holds for him and does nothing but fuck up. He messes up the jumps and punishes himself mentally during the step sequence.

"In first place...Victor Nikiforov!" The announcer exclaims and, through the audience's whooping, Yuuri remembers that this is also his first time skating on the same ice as his biggest idol.

Yuuri's trying to avoid Ciao Ciao and is moping in front of a TV monitor when someone rubs him on the arm.

"Yuuri Katsuki?" Victor is right next to Yuuri, giving him half of a hug and a smile that lights up Yuuri's whole world, despite it having gone under completely just a few moments ago. Then, Victor is looking at the monitor and asking "How did you do?"

They stare at the monitor for a moment together, Victor's arm draped across Yuuri's shoulders.

"Ah," says Victor, "Dead last."

All Yuuri can do is try to breath evenly as Victor rubs his shoulder in circles, accidentally touching him once on the neck.

"Well," says Victor happily as as he walks away, "At least you know where you stand."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lol, it's pretty cathartic to write failure!yuuri
> 
> i wanted to make a pov drabble where he says nothing to get the feeling that he feels like everything is out of his control. to me, no matter how well or badly you're doing, that's the sense of true failure...
> 
> anyway, sorry yuuri never actually confronts victor in this and thanks for reading!

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first yuri on ice fic! i'm really excited about this anime and really happy with the last episode.
> 
> i haven't started a new anime in so long but yoi has such a contemporary look and human characters and makes me feel like things can be alright in the world. and the possibility that we'll see yuuri and victor in an emotionally satisfying love relationship? !!
> 
> but, yeah, hi yoi fandom! thanks for checking out my fic :3


End file.
